Kiss surprise
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: it a special night and Tohru wants to thank everyone for being there for her and is a certain cat willing to give her, her birthday present that yells out more than Surprise
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was asleep in her bed and had her hands on her stomache with one thought going through her head_ it's my birthday tomorrow_ _but it would be too much trouble. _then she turned on her side _maybe I could do something in return for my friends instead. _

_then she fell into a deep sleep_

**_the next day._**

__I was in the kitchen serving myself some serial, Kyo and yuki had already greeted me, I don't think the remembered it's my birthday. Wait a minute. I didn't tell them it was my birthday what do I do how rude of me. I can't believe I didn't tell them.

then I felt said.

Then I slapped my cheeks with my hands softly and shook my head._ it's my birthday I shouldn't be upset._ I told myself

" Tohru your going to be late" said Shigure popping his head on the side of the door.

" Ahh I'm going to be late" I yelled.

" Well then hurry up! Will ya" said Kyo.

**at school**

Uo and Hana haven't celebrated._ what am I thinking all because it is my birthday doesn't mean the whole world has to celebrate! _ I bowed my head slightly.

" Are you alright miss Honda" said yuki. I freaked.

" no nothing! don't worry about me! Hey I think the bell is going it's time for lunch" I said. It's lunch already.

**at lunch**

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY" yelled Uo and Hana.

" What are you talking about" Said Kyo.

" It's Tohru's birthday orange head" said Uo.

" We'll how was I suppose to know" said Kyo back.

" So it's your birthday miss Honda" said Yuki with a smile.

" Uhhu" I said back.

" We'll happy birthday then miss Honda" he said smiling bigger.

" Thank you very much" I replied.

" We'll aren't you going to say happy birthday... Kyo" said Hana.

" Yeah.. Happy birthday" he said with a small smile.

then the bell went.

" Ahh it's over already" I said and began munching on my food faster.

**at home.**

" ahh So it's you birthday Tohru" shigure said. I nodded.

We sat at the mini table in the lunge our n knees tucked behind it and on the the opposite from me and Shigure was Yuki and Kyo

" we'll sorry we couldn't get you a cake if we had known of course" he said.

" Ahh I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner!" I said.

" Ah don't worry Tohru I was playing" he said.

Then later I did a little bit of home work on physics, it had six pages and cost for sixty percent of our grade. I had gotten through three pages when I noticed the time, it read six thirty, time to start tea.

I was about to start tea when I found my eyes being covered with hands.

" Hi Tohru!" I recognised the voice.

" Hello Momiji" I said with my hand folded against my chest vertically.

" We have a surprise so no peeking" Momiji said. We walked for a while until we stopped.

And I found myself in a room, with make up, dresses it was like a room for a princess the walls were purple and there was a blue dresser and a green bed. It was very colourful.

" We'll I hope you like it" said rim ( for those that don't know she is a character in the manga the horse)

Then I noticed Uo, Hana, Rin of course, Kisa and Kagura even Akito ( again in the manga Akito is actually a girl sorry for the spoiler's)

" we are gonna give you a make over" said Kagura giving me a hug.

" Aren't you going to say happy Birthday" said Rin.

" Oh right" then Kagura went all cute.

" happy birthday" they all yelled.

" Thank y-" I was cut off after being forced on the bed.

" Just stay still" said Kagura.

12234

After they were finished I looked beautiful. And I mean it. I had mascara and a little bit or eye liner, I wore a beautiful white dress that was simple but went to my mid thigh, and it had thin straps with sleeves near my arm pit.

I was alone till I heard someone walk in, I turned to find grandpa he wore a grey shirt with blue jeans, he looked nice it suited him well surprisingly. I shouted Grandpa and gave him a hug.

" Happy birthday Tohru" he said.

" I have something for you" he said reaching in his pocket.

He pulled out what looked like a chain with a red butterfly on it.

" Thank you" I said pigging him another.

" It's your lucky eighteenth this belonged to your mother" he said.

" You look like you father but have your mother's figure, that is the same dress she wore too" he said.

Then I let a tear slide down my cheek.

" Why are you crying?" He asked.

" I'm just so happy" I said.

" Well everyone is waiting to see you are you ready for you surprise" he said pulling his arm out and indicating the closed door.

" Actually I have a surprise for you guy's"


	2. Even brighter then the moon moon

Kyos pov:

right now we are at the beach or you could call it a beach. We were all waiting for Tohru's arrival, I peered at the lake behind me and remembered when Tohru stood between me and Yuki, when Momiji took us for a vacation. I guess the good part is no one paid, because we all know... Tohru would through a fit.

Where is she? What was taking so long? Surely it wouldn't take this long for a girl to get ready? Then again Tohru isn't like other girls.

" Worried Kyo?" Said shigure in his annoying smug voice.

" No"

" oh really, so your just looking around scanning the area?"

I gritted my teeth.

" Then again someone has to, incase of any party crashers"

" so what your saying is your not worried?" Said that Dam rat.

" Not as worried as some people, looks like we found what you and Kyo have in common" said Shigure.

" No there isn't" the rat and I chorused.

" Stupid cat"

"dam rat"

" May I have you attention please" a voice boomed slightly.

everyone turned there head to peer at the beautiful girl on the stage. Tohru wore a white thin strapped, plain dress and a red butterfly attached to her neck by a black thick cloth.

" In owner of what you have done for me,I have a surprise for you all" at that moment everyone had there eyes on her, and Hana and Uo had joined the crowd including Kisa,Rin and Momiji.

then music started to play.

then she sung.

**do you ever feel like a plastic bag**

**drifting through the wind**

** wanting to start again**

**" **she can sing" we said in union.

**do you ever feel so paper thin**

**like a house and car.**

**wont go from caving in**

**do you ever feel already Barried deep.**

**six feet under **

**screams but know one seems to hear a thing**

**do you know that there is still a chance for you**

** and there's a spark in you.**

**you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine.**

**just own the night like the fourth of july**

then she pointed at the crowd.

**cause baby your a fire work.**

**come on show em what you worth **

**then make them go **

**oh oh oh.**

**as you shoot across the sky, sky.**

**cause baby you a fire work.**

then she leaped off the stage.

**com on let you colours burst**

**make em go uh uh,**

**your gonna leave them going uh uh uhh,**

then she walked towards us

**you don't have to feel like a waste of space,**

**your original can not be replaced,**

**if you only knew, what the future holds,**

**after a hurricane comes a rainbow**

she grabbed Hatoris hand and did a twirl, and then grabbed Ritsu and did a twirl with him.

**maybe the reason why,**

**all the door are closed so you could open one wich leads you**

**to the perfect home**

**like a lightning bolt your heart will glow.**

**and when it's time to glow**

then she grabbed Kisa hand while singing the next chorus and placed a lily in her hand.

**you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine,**

**just own the night,**

**like the first of July,**

**cause baby your a fire work**

**common let you colours burst,**

**come on show them what your worth**

** make em go uh uh uh**

**as you shoot across the sky y y**

**baby a baby your a fire work**

she swung with Yuki then with me.

**come on let your colours burst,**

**make em go uh uh uh,**

**your gonna leave them going uh uh uh,**

**cause baby your a fire work**

then she hugged Kagura, Hana and Uo

**boomboom **

**even brighter then the moo moon,**

**pits always been inside of you you,**

**and know its time to let them boo oo om,**

**because baby you a fire work **

**come on show em what your worth make em go uh uh uh,**

**pas you shoot across the sky sky,**

then the sky was lit with fire works

**cause baby your a fire work,**

**come on let your colours burst make em go uh uh uh,**

**your gonna leave them going uh uh uh,**

**boom boom boom,**

**even brighter then the moon moon moon**

**boom boom boom even brighter then the moon moon moon**

then she walked towards us with a smile on her face then the next thing I knew, I leaned down and kissed her.

We kissed finally,

what a surprise


	3. Halo happiness

The kiss was smooth, I honestly don't know how it got here maybe we did it at once, but that's not important now I'm kissing Kyo! It sent fireworks down my body it was thrilling. After a while we pulled away and looked each other in the eye's he looked shock but, was smiling and I could tell that I was to, and for good measure I kissed him on the cheek.

" Hahn miss Honda" yuki said, I turned to find everyone staring.

" Oh how rude of me I am so sorry" I said frantically.

" gee, had no idea it was that disappointing" said Kyo.

" Oh no I really liked It...but not as much as I love you" my voice went quite to the end, and I could tell I was blushing.

" Kyo" it was shigure, he grabbed him by the shoulder's to face him " you today have officially became a man, we are all proud and be proud to have a girl like Tohru" said shigure fiercely.

" Your really annoying" said Kyo.

"we'll well this was a surprise" said a shady voice Hanna.

" Yeah looks like orange top stole Tohru huh" replied Uo.

" Hey who are you calling orange top" said Kyo.

" You orange top" Kyo gritted his teeth.

" Where did you learn to sing like that Tohru" asked Momiji.

" I don't know I was just born with it, I honestly had know idea i could sing, I always thought I was bad at it but everyone does, and my mum always told me" Tohru gripped her mums butterfly " that it's the thought that counts"

while all the girls began to talk to Tohru Kyo felt a tap on the shoulder, he turned to find a little smiling tanned Man, with a bold patch on his head. Then he remembered it was Tohru's grandpa, he bowed in respect.

" There no need for that boy Kyo is it?" He asked.

" Yes sir" replied Kyo.

" We'll I just came to warn you" said grandpa " you hurt Tohru your dead, I know a lot of dangerous people, however I know your a good boy, so I won't interfere" Kyo smiled and bowed and left but to everyone's embarrassment he shouted.

" I want grand kids"

* * *

**a few,on this pass: graduation.**

everyone was eating at tables with there friends, there were many familiar faces however, there was also faces yuki had never seen before _relatives._ right now was yuki's first break because all his fans club girls wanted to dance, he was exhausted he wasn't use to so much stress, however he got to have a short dance with Tohru, that was good enough.

" My brother has finally graduated, can you believe it already becoming a man" boasted ayami to the teachers.

_idiot _

" you okay Yuki?" asked Haru.

" Yeah just tired"

" understood"

" do you think that everyone loving you is part of the curse, I mean like lobbing you even if they don't know you"

" maybe, I wonder the same thing"

" attention everyone I have a important announcement to make, right now a student is about to sing a song that has been chosen by you students, this is for all the couples"

" you don't think" Ayami, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji as aid in union.

The curtains were pulled to the side to reveal, Tohru wearing a white dress that went mid thigh and had long sleeves but the sleeves started, at the part where the arm pit meets the body it was simple, yet fashionable like how Tohru is a simple girl but different too, then she sang.

**remember those walls I built well baby there tumbling down**

**and they didn't put up a fight,**

**the didnt even make a sound**

**i found away to let you in but I never really had a doubt **

**standing in the light of your halo,**

**i got my angel now**

**its like I have been awakened,**

**every rule I had you breaking**

**its the risk that I am taking**

** I ain't never gonna shut you out **

**because every where I am looking now**

**i am surrounded by your embrace,**

**baby I can see your halo,**

**Your everything I need and more its written all over your face,**

**baby I can see your halo**

**pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo x4**

**Hit me like a ray of sun,**

**shinig through my darkest night,**

**your the only one that I want**

**i think I am addicted to your light,**

she looked like an angel anyway, no she is an angel

**I swore I never fall again **

**but this don't even feel like falling**

**gravity can't forget**

**to pull me back to the ground again,**

**pits like I been awakened **

**pe very rule I had you breaking its the risk that I am taking,**

**i ain't never gonna shut you out,**

**because everywhere I looking now **

**I am surrounded by your embrace,**

**standing in the light of your halo,**

**your** everything** i need and more **

**its written all over your face, **

**baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away,**

**baby I can see your halo x4**

**baby I can fell your halo x4**

**halo ****halo**

**everywhere Im looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**baby I can see your halo**

**pray it won't fade away**

**Your everything I need and more **

**its written all over your face**

**baby I can see you halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo x8**

****by the end we were all crying, she was our angel, she saved us she helped Akito, which is one thing no one could do but her, which freed us she made us feel human, she is like our mother, and every mother is an angel. I don't know if anyone will tell her this but all we can say is thank you.

* * *

After you read this think for a minute happiness come's not from what you have but from who you are, because we all take things differently, that's how you determined you happiness, the soma's listened to Tohru, and realised Tohru did all this for them, and that made them happy.

like your parent'ss they may be annoying, but think of the good times and try to say thank you, for having grate parents and maybe your a Tohru too think about all the good things you did for people, and ask why you did it.

to make them happy,

and that is the greatest treasure all.


	4. Sequel read the bottom

Kyos pov:

I was asleep with Tohru by my side, her beautiful angel face in my sholder, her large eye lids that consoled her beautiful blue eyes, were like a butterflies hidden colour. And her yellow pyjama preserved her innocence and purity, which made more able to see her halo.

i got up as soon as I saw the time, right now it was six thirty and I had to go see master. Since graduation Tohru and I we have moved to masters now, and I help run this place and Tohru doesn't mind doing the shopping, but then again off curse she wouldnt.

it was so strange I would never have thought that we would be here. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy that we're together, it's just she's calm,happy, bright cold tempered, and me. I'm hot tempered, quiet, not bright except for my anger issues, I'm never calm, well I am better at it now since I met her, but then again I ain't exactly quiet.

i got my clothes and went in the bathroom, we were still getting used to being a couple, except for Tohru she seems happy with it more than happy she isn't shy at all. But in this case we weren't ready for that, I think we both came to a silent agreement without saying anything, that we won't do those sort of things till marriage.

...

tohrus pov:

lI woke up dreamily, I dreamed about mum again I guess those sorts of dreams mean something, anyway that's what mum told . His name just popped into my mind, I moved my hands in search of him but he was nowhere to be seen or felt, I opened my eyes fearful of what was happening, and remembered it s Friday.

i fell gently on my pillow again, and relaxed knowing Kyo was safe. I began to make a habit of saying to Kyo 'by be safe' like I used to say to mum! But then again that might be a little creepy, but I don't want to lose Kyo like I lost mum. I got dressed in my pink top and blue skirt, and my little scarf I brought, I need to go shopping but haven't found the heart to.

i felt hungry so I walked down to the kitchen humming happily, when I got there I read the clock it said nine thirty, Kyo should have his break at one o clock, so I just have to be patient. Ou says that he needs to spend more time with me, but I don't mind besides its what he wants to do. I began to him our song, we decided on halo due to the fact that we kissed after I sang it.

i blushed at the thought, looking back at that now it astonishes me that I didn't even realise I was being watched

...

kyos pov:

" see ya senie" they shouted and left i knew I still had a lot to learn to but it will fall into place eventually.

" so Kyo did Tohru say what's for lunch?" Master asked.

" Nah she was asleep" I replied.

" So Kyo am I going to be a grandma any soon?" He asked playfully, I blushed on one cheek, we haven't thought about that yet and I don't think we were, we've only been together for two months but it seems like ages. A lot of people at school were shocked about it which pissed me off, but Tohru would always smile and agree to it and that would restrain me. As always.

" Not anytime soon master"

" what a shame I was looking forward to it"

" what about you and hanajima?"

"oh no we wouldn't go that far, at all. I don't think hands that kind if girl besides I'm to old, and you would have a brother or sister, and if you and Tohru were to we'd, that would make Hana Tohru's mother in law if you wed. It would kind if awkward and a surprise"

" yeah I guess"

Its weird but I dwelled on it, it really was like Tohru and her friends have join the sohma family already, funny how life works and Hana really would be our mother in law! I stifled a groan she scares me enough, but it's about time master had someone, and a child of his own wouldn't be to bad for them. When we got there we smelled noodles and we were greeted by Tohru's cheerful presents.

" Hello Kyo!" She said kissing my cheek.

" Hello, what's to eat?" I asked.

" I made some noodles, and I made samon especially for you" she said smiling brightly with her eyes closed.

" Did you sleep well Tohru?" Asked master.

" Oh how rude of me!" She streaked and bowed " very we'll master Kawizuma (I'm not sure how to spell it) how has you day been?"

" Fine thanks you tohru" he said gracefully bowing in response.

" We'll let's eat" I said breaking the graceful exchanges.

we sat down and as always, the delicious meal. While I ate I looked at her if it was possible she was getting more radiate at the days passed, if it was possible I had things on my mind and seeing her eat and laugh with master, has brought me to a decision.

" Excuse me Tohru but do you mind I speak with master?" I asked when we had finished.

" ah su-" but she was cut off by the door bell " Ill get it" when she left I looked at master, he seemed to understand something was up.

" What Is it Kyo?" He asked.

" I need something" I replied what.

" I need some money"

" how much"

" four hundred"

" dear Kyo why so much?"

" I need it for tohru" I think he already understood what I meant, as he smiled and pulled out eight fifties.

" There you go, and I'm happy toto agree to it" he said.

" Thank you for your support" I I'd bowing, and he bowed back.

" Kyo! Master! Yuki, Hana, Uo are here to visit"

and at that moment they walked in, I saw Uo with a smirk on her face her hair tied in a bun, of course her hair down, wearing jeans and a shirt with the red butterfly jacket on. And Hana in a black dress not that surprising, yuki was wearing black leggings and a white shirt that pined across to his other should as usual.

" Greetings master" he bowed.

" Greetings yuki how have you been" he replied and bowed to.

" Good thank you just came to see miss Honda, to make sure they moved in alright"

" I see"

" hello orange top haven't seen you in a while" she said in her starky voice scrunching my hair up.

" Nice to see you to Uo" I gritted my teeth.

" What's wrong orange head, cat got you tongue" she I'd darkly

" no thank you" I said almost bursting.

" Sure sounds like it"

" how would you know!" I shouted.

" Gee relax" I just huffed and looked back to the other conversation, yuki and Tohru were speaking I still felt protective no matter what, including for yuki considering he was the rat and I'm the cat.

" So how has it been miss Honda?" He asked.

" Very good! Thank you, how have you been yuki?" She asked.

" Fine thanks for asking"

" hey we came to take you" said Hana. We went quiet not quiet sure what she meant but had a dark feeling.

" Where?" Master asked, he wasn't afraid of her.

" Shopping" I think we let a huff of relief.

" Alright lets go Kyo are you coming" it was almost impossible to resist that face.

" Nope you have fun there's something I have to do" I replied.

" alright see you, love you" and she left

" do you need some help Kyo?" Asked master, about the thing.

" No thanks I think I will be alright" I replied.

" Okay goodbye" and I was gone to

...

Tohru's pov:

i walked down the road with my too best friends beside me, I felt so at piece it felt like old times! Hana brought a few black dresses and long skirts, shes decided she likes the color purple grey, and black and I agree to. Hana brought a few more long skirts jackets and jeans, and I brought this cute rainbow skirt, along with a purple along sleeve it was so cute I couldn't resist. I hope Kyo doesn't mind.

" So you and orange top thinking of a kid" Uo asked.

" Don't ask things like that, I couldn't stand Tohru having kids so early in life" said Hana

" um we haven't thought of it" I replied.

it would be a big responsibility having a baby, I remember when mum was around and how she always strained to work so hard, yet she always had a bright smile on her face and she did it all for me. I don't think I could be a strong as she was, and I still sometimes wonder if mum was still here would I have met Kyo? Or the soma's? Would Uo and Hana have met there love life's? I still wish mum was here.

" Thinking of such which would you prefer boy or a girl?"Hana asked.

" Um when I think of it I picture a boy, but I wouldn't mind" I said thoughtfully, letting the words drip of my tongue." What about you Uo" I asked.

" Nah I don't want kids, don't get me wrong it would be nice in my thirties, but I'm not ready it would be to much of a responsibility, how bout you" uo redirected the question at Hana.

" I would be delighted to have a child. And I could tech it all I know about electric waves" she said.

" It would be interesting to see you with a kid" Muttered Uo.

" But I must admit you do have a point Uo, I think it would be to much of a responsibility and anyway what would people think of me and Kawizuma?" She said thoughtfully.

" Gotta point"

so Hana wouldn't mind having a kid with Kawizuma, I remember asking him the same question. He said he would doubt she would want one, and he was to old, but I don't think he's that old, it's like mum and dad. Dad was mums teacher and that didnt stop them from marrying and having me to, mum told me that they thought of giving me a brother or sister even.

" But how cute would it be, our kids playing like we used to and having fun, it would be a ride" said Uo looking at the sky.

" Yes it would be nice" Hana replied looking at the sky also.

i looked Uo to remembering all thry did for me and how they helped me out when mum died. Just imagine three little kids boy or girls, running around laughing having fun, they may have the same personalities as us but they might have different, which wouldn't be bad at all.

" Nice" I whispered

" we'll I think it's time we go" said Hanna.

" Yeah"

so we said our goodbyes and off we go, I walked home not realising the time it was five fifty pm. And I was hungry I should be making dinner, so I ran as fast as my feet would take me and flung the door open as soon as I got there.

" I'm sorry I'm late I w-" I stopped mid sentence.

in the kitchen I saw Kyo wearing a tux and had made. By the looks, a turkey dinner, with wine. There were candles everywhere, that realised a aroma of a beautiful scent I couldn't name, I was transfixed on the seen, Kyo in a tux with his sharp features, beautiful eyes and hair I wish I could touch, and his skin tanned and beautiful. He pulled a chair open and gestured me to sit. I hugged him

" oh thank you Kyo it's wonderful" I said giving him a quick kiss " oh but I'm so under dress" I said frantically.

" You look perfect as always"he replied kissing my forehead.

we at down and ate I asked about his day and the occasion, but he said his day was great and I have to wait and find out. I was so happy I felt a million butterfly's in my tummy as once and just wanted to fly in his arms, but restrained my self to enjoy this delicious meal. I don't think then I was being watched.

...

Kyos pov:

i watched her she was so beautiful I still felt strange about what might happen, will she say? Is she ready? Am I ready? I think I am she helped me in more ways then one, she helped my whole family, she helped Kawizuuma, Yuki everyone, and I love her and she love me does she! Of course she does this is Tohru we talking about. When we finished I grabbed her hand and lead her to the balcony.

the air was fresh with the lanterns I had set gave a dim light, as bright as our love I looked into her eyes. Blue met brown, brown and red hair warm next to eachother as I kissed her softly, it was hard, deep, gentle and passionate. When I pulled away I picked in my pocket and found, a blue box and got on one knee.

" Will you Tohru Honda Marty me?" I asked, time went still in my mind and I watched at ear go down her cheek I felt a blossom open in my heart to, ready for the answer if no the petals would have a dim fire on them if yeas, the petals of honey. Love was the thing I hadn't have in my life ever and now love is standing, before me in her halo.

...

tohrus pov:

i was full of uncontainable joy, I felt like jumping everywhere I felt tears go down my cheeks in little still lines, almost like the fruit of love. if mum was here, I think she will be happy but I'm here with my beautiful Kyo and he wants to share his life with me, and his prepared and I already new the answer to the question just spoken, It was ironic Uo Hana and I just talked about this and now it's happening before my eyes.

he seemed so handsome his eyes begging, and I loved him and he could read it, and I could read it in him to. After all we went through it comes to this it doesn't matter it has only been a few months, we have know each other for two years, and the love was slow like a river, and as powerful as the ocean.

" Yes"

.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**go to my account and find fame or love**

**thats the rest of the sequel there, so any suggestions**

**and I hope you like it.**


End file.
